empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Everavelia—Everburn x Aeravelia/Everburning Honeymoon
Everburn: (asleep next to his wife) Josh the Hedgehog: We're still in Bahamas of Terra, right? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: yep, honeymoon Josh the Hedgehog: I see. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: which will lead to Josh's grandkids Josh the Hedgehog: I see. Saw it coming. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: yea Everburn: (Yawns) Morning Aeravelia. "M-Morning, Everburn..." He nuzzles her. She nuzzled back. He goes to make breakfast. Aeravelia rose up from bed and took a seat. There is a large scar on Everburn's back. She cannot help but worry. He returns with a Chipotle omelette. "Wow, d-did you cook this?" Everburn: mhm "I see," Aeravelia confirmed. She sliced a bit of the omelet with a fork and ate the chunk. "Mm, this is magnificent work!" Everburn eats as well. "Y-you're a great chef to me." Everburn: Heh. Apocalian military has all its members learn how to cook. "I see." He licks her cheek. She kisses back to his cheek. Everburn: Well, I am going to go surfing at the beach. Care to join? "O-oh, you meant surfing?" asked Aeravelia. Everburn: yeah "S-sure, I'll join you surfing." Someone knocked on the door. Everburn: Come in. "Apologies for disturbing," said Joshua as he opened the door. We prepared a breakfast for us four." Everburn: Oh, seeking forgiveness but me and Aeravelia just ate "I see, thank you for reminding. I'll check on Reius, just in case." Joshua gently closed the door. Josh the Hedgehog: You saw a userbox in your profile page? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: no sorry Everburn: (grabs his board) Josh the Hedgehog: (User:DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) There. Aeravelia stood up. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: koo Everburn changes into his swimming trunks. She entered the changing room. Everburn:(Nearing his breeding season) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM: Apocalian mating season begins in the hottest time of the year. She exits the changing room, dressed in a white silk dress with a knitted hat on her head. Everburn is surfing. Aeravelia opened the door and exited the room, seeing Everburn surfing. He is very good in what he is doing. "W-watch out for the large waves!" "He's pretty skilled," Joshua said. "I agree, Father," she replied. He surfed, righting a pipe wave. Aeravelia lightly clapped her hands in glee. He surfed out as the wave collapses. "Astounding," commented Joshua. "Time for a showdown," he said, grabbing a surfing board. Some guy knocks him off his board. "What?" reacted Joshua. The guy is on a black surf board. He looks quite muscular. "Everburn!" Aeravelia called, running toward Everburn. She grabbed his hand to help him stand up. 10:44 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: (Had been scraped against coral, his right leg bleeding) "Y-You're bleeding! Let me heal that." Everburn: (groaning not going to argue with his wife) Aeravelia stretched forth her hand on Everburn's wound, casting a healing aura on it. Joshua walked towards the man with the black surf board. "Was that intentional, hume?" he gently asked. Man: Who wants to know, shorty? Joshua's expression turned dark. His left eye revealed a glowing cyan hypotrochoid. "Watch it. You have no idea who you're talking to." Man: What are you gonna do about it? (walking away) Joshua teleported before the man. Man: Get out of my way, freak! (pushes him in the water) Everburn:(Eyes flash orangish-yellow) He was pushed, but was able to levitate. Joshua floated before the man. "Resistance is futile." The man goes for a gun. Joshua glared. His expression turned darker than usual. Everburn: (Tackles the man pinning him to the ground) "Everburn, grab the gun and crush it. We have no intention to kill this guy." Everburn: (Grabs the gun and crushes it) "Flee now, young man, before you meet your end." Man: This ain't over, freaks! "Oh my, a large ego." Everburn: Humans. They are like that—most of them. "I know, right?" Joshua turned to the man. "Conformed to this tainted life." He sighed. "Whatever. It's already over before you confront us again, arrogant hume." Everburn: (summons a fire ball) "Don't kill him, okay?" Everburn: yesh my lord "Now flee, young man, before my friend here judges you accordingly." He runs. Terror was instilled in him. 11:24 Josh the Hedgehog "Phew, that was close," said Joshua, gently landing on the ground. 11:25 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:( suddenly feeling flushed the tips of his ears reddening) 11:29 Josh the Hedgehog "Everburn, what's the matter?" Aeravelia called. "I presume he's not feeling well," explained Joshua. 11:35 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Aeravelia can I speak to your father in private 11:36 Josh the Hedgehog "Y-yes, I understand," Aeravelia said. 11:37 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: My lord to be honest, I am not sick, its the mating season for my kind 11:37 Josh the Hedgehog "I see." "What of it? Aeravelia is your wife now, I understand the drive." 11:38 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: I dunno if she is ready for this, I don't want to hurt her 11:42 Josh the Hedgehog "Hurt how?" 11:42 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:(Whispers how rough and rowdy apocalians can be durning the breeding season) 11:43 Josh the Hedgehog "Can't control it, huh?" "Normally, it's natural for instincts like that to emerge in the soft, comfy bed." 11:45 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: for use it could be any where right now I feel like I want to take her in the changing tent 11:47 Josh the Hedgehog "Make sure it doesn't get bloody." Joshua chuckled. 11:47 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburbn: heres the thing It would be my first time 11:53 Josh the Hedgehog "I just told Aeravelia to scream if it gets too dangerous." 11:55 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn's eyes widden, really not wanting to harm his wife 11:55 Josh the Hedgehog "What's the deal with you again? 11:56 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: again do want to hurt her if my primal mating instincts kick in 11:56 Josh the Hedgehog "You know, I do really want to protect you both, but I SUPER value privacy." 11:57 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Understandable We will meet your for tea and lunch my lord 11:58 Josh the Hedgehog "Yes. It is your business to warn her, not mine. No keeping secrets, you hear?" "Um, Father?" Aeravelia approached her father. 12:00 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn: Understood my lord 12:00 Josh the Hedgehog "Well then." Joshua noticed his daughter. "Yes, dear Velia?" 12:02 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM eVERBURN Grabs his board 12:04 Josh the Hedgehog "I pray that PHOTOS will preserve our lives after this. I-I don't know why, but I feel afraid." "Of him?" "Yes, Father." "Tell him what you feel. He will understand. I will keep watch over thee to check your safety." "Yes, Father. Thank you." 12:06 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Everburn:( Had gotten some wine and Chocolate covered Strawberries) 12:06 Josh the Hedgehog "Amazing," commented Joshua. Yo. AM PureGrendal: sup yo AM PureGrendal: gotta switch computers fir a moment brb AM PureGrendal: back AM Joshua Bornales: Weba. AM PureGrendal: sup man, how are you and Sponge doing since my recent absence? AM Joshua Bornales: We roleplayed in Imperium x Jkirk at my other friend's wiki. AM | Edited 8:36:43 AM Joshua Bornales: Lately, he has not responded. Might be work. AM PureGrendal: might be the same for me AM Joshua Bornales: You have a job? AM PureGrendal: going to AM PureGrendal: I do miss hang out with you guys AM Joshua Bornales: Nice, I wish you good luck. AM Joshua Bornales: Plus, we have another user joining in the fray. I don't know when is he going to, though. I'm making sure Mel and SB comes back at the same time. AM PureGrendal: ok AM PureGrendal: shall we continue? AM Joshua Bornales: By the way, Mel is free around these parts. She just told me. AM Joshua Bornales: Wait, do you have dA? AM PureGrendal: In fact I do but unfortunately I am not logged in at the moment cause I have this book to write at the moment AM Joshua Bornales: Uh-huh. I have plans in making one. AM Joshua Bornales: An account. AM Joshua Bornales: What book? AM PureGrendal: I have some art up, account name is DarkstormHalfbreed AM Joshua Bornales: Dark Chronicles, I presume? AM PureGrendal: That's the working title AM Joshua Bornales: I see, I'll check it later. AM Joshua Bornales: I see. AM Joshua Bornales: I saw that Dark's appearance was rebooted or something. AM Joshua Bornales: It probably said, "Revamp due to the book". AM PureGrendal: Darkstorm looks at his friend and stretches out, " Joshua you aren't nervous about being a grandpa aren't you?" there will be plent of image revamps AM Joshua Bornales: I see. AM PureGrendal: mel has helped in the long run AM Joshua Bornales: Joshua turned to Darkstorm. "Not really... I only fear for my daughter's health." AM Joshua Bornales: Mm-hm. AM PureGrendal: The Rynoc Drak'Vorkata smiles at his friends justified response, " I know How you feel my friend AM Joshua Bornales: He snickered. "You know me well. I have high regards for women." AM PureGrendal: Darkstorm smirks and playfully slugs him on the shoulder, "I have two daughters of my own. and they both give me heart attacks when it comes to their personal well being." AM Joshua Bornales: "It is natural for fathers to feel such a thing. That is because we love our children, regardless of what they are." AM PureGrendal: "And how reckless they act AM Joshua Bornales: Joshua stifled a laugh. AM PureGrendal: Darkstorm laughs a bit as well, " Wanna grab a drink my treat." AM Joshua Bornales: Joshua stood up. "I see no problem with that. I might need a cup of tea." AM PureGrendal: "Or two." AM Joshua Bornales: Joshua chuckled. "You are a subtle jester on the other side." AM PureGrendal: "I think of myself as mediator." AM Joshua Bornales: He chuckled again. "Well, what do we know of the future they hold? Let's grab a couple of drinks!" AM PureGrendal: "As far as I can tell not much history has not written that far into it," Darkstorm says as he follows his friend to the bar, "Tequila for me and tea for my friend." AM Joshua Bornales: Meanwhile, with Everburn and Aeravelia... AM PureGrendal: Everburn had turns to his wolf form during "the act" and had curled up next to his wife AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia was covered in a white blanket, asleep next to Everburn. AM PureGrendal: Everburn yawns awake and goes to make breakfast AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia opened her eyes. She rose up from the bed, still covered by the blanket. AM PureGrendal: she see's her husband/mate in the kitchen of their hotel room AM Joshua Bornales: She stayed in their quarters to change garments. AM PureGrendal: Everburn spots her as she heads into the bathroom to change, " Morning Aera." AM Joshua Bornales: "...Morning, Everburny." AM PureGrendal: Everburn smirks, " Do you like your eggs scrambled or over easy AM Joshua Bornales: "Scrambled will do." AM PureGrendal: he gets to work AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia, noticing him work on the kitchen, went to the same place and watched her husband. It seemed she wanted to help as well. AM PureGrendal: She feels his tail wrap around her left leg as he hands her a spatula AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia nodded in response. She grabbed the spatula. Her eyes slanted in a manner similar to her father's serious side. AM PureGrendal: He helps her with the cooking kissing her on the cheek AM Joshua Bornales: She placed the spatula on the side of the chopping board. She grabbed a kitchen knife from the utensil rack and began to mince the onions in high speeds. Her left eye has a hypotrochoidal pattern similar to her father when using Tachyon Magic. AM PureGrendal: Everburn watches her as she bests him in cooking AM Joshua Bornales: As Everburn was on Aeravelia's left side, she spun the knife at the opposite side with good dexterity. She placed the knife away and smiled at Everburn, handing him the chopping board. "We'll have to cook this with the eggs." AM Joshua Bornales: (Brb) AM PureGrendal: kk AM PureGrendal: Everburn takes the board and puts it on the eggs AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia took care of the texture of the eggs. She turned the omelet to the opposite side. AM Joshua Bornales: (Sry was cooking the same omelet lol) AM PureGrendal: lols AM PureGrendal: Everburn makes some pancakes) AM Joshua Bornales: After few minutes of cooking... Aeravelia set the meal on the dining table. AM PureGrendal: Everburn serves AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia sat down with Everburn. She muttered an Antiquian prayer. AM PureGrendal: Everburn says his prayers AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia smiled. "Now, let us dig in!" AM PureGrendal: he eats his meal AM Joshua Bornales: "These pancakes..." Aeravelia noticed. She pressed a pancake with a fork. It sprung back, retaining its texture. "They're soft!" AM PureGrendal: gtg AM Joshua Bornales: bai AM PureGrendal: bbs AM Joshua Bornales: kk AM PureGrendal: back AM Joshua Bornales: yay glomps AM PureGrendal: yipe AM Joshua Bornales: mweeeee AM PureGrendal: so tp continue or is mel on? AM Joshua Bornales: I don't think she is. She will reply as soon she is on. AM PureGrendal: kk AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia sliced the pancake and took a piece with a fork and into her mouth. "Mmh!" AM PureGrendal: its butter milk) AM Joshua Bornales: (Parenthesis?) AM PureGrendal: (Eh? no the pancakes are butter milk AM Joshua Bornales: (loljk) AM PureGrendal: Everburn swallows AM Joshua Bornales: "The subtle sweetness of these pancakes does not decrease appetite. It makes you crave for more..." Aeravelia thought. AM PureGrendal: Everburn is full from them AM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia smiled. "So, have you tasted the omelet?" AM PureGrendal: he nods he had eaten it first AM Joshua Bornales: She continued eating the pancakes. A knock on the door was heard. AM PureGrendal: Everburn:(Walks to the door) AM Joshua Bornales: Joshua entered the room. "Greetings, Everburn." AM Joshua Bornales: He sighed. "That was a good cuppa tea." AM PureGrendal: Everburn sniffs it, "Um that's Coffee." AM Joshua Bornales: "You meant joe, I'd say..." AM PureGrendal: Everburn gives his father in law his best,"your joking," look AM Joshua Bornales: "I'm starting to feel like you are Darkstorm's brother." AM PureGrendal: "He wishes," a drunken dark says AM Joshua Bornales: "Gods. How many bottles of tequila did you chug...?" AM PureGrendal: "only 12 shots" AM Joshua Bornales: "By Zephyr, you can stand a lot, do you?" AM PureGrendal: Dark passes out AM Joshua Bornales: He caught him by the torso. "Goodness gracious, great balls of lightning. He's heavy. Everburn, I may need some help here!" Joshua was struggling. "Ack!" AM PureGrendal: Everburn helps Josh AM Joshua Bornales: They carried him to the sofa set. Joshua sighed in relief. AM PureGrendal: Everburn: word of advice AM Joshua Bornales: "...What is it?" AM PureGrendal: Everburn: keep Dark away from the booze AM Joshua Bornales: "All right, I'll tell him." PM PureGrendal: Everburn: so how are you PM Joshua Bornales: "Just fine. We were talking about both of you." PM PureGrendal: Everburn blushes PM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia heard her father's voice and stopped eating. She turned to him. "Good morning, Father." Joshua waved once. "Greetings, Velia." PM Joshua Bornales: He turned to Everburn. "How about you?" PM PureGrendal: Everburn: I am ok PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua crossed his arms. "What about Velia? Did something bad happen?" PM PureGrendal: Everburn: there are somethings that are better left unsaid PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua grinned. "You have a point there." PM Joshua Bornales: "I have a task for you." PM PureGrendal: something moves in Aeravelia PM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia looked at both of them. Joshua looked at Everburn eye-to-eye. "Please take care of Aeravelia, my daughter and your wife." PM PureGrendal: Everburn bows PM Joshua Bornales: "Well then. You have my humble gratitude, as the king of Ventilus and the father of Aeravelia." PM PureGrendal: Everburn: I understand sire PM Joshua Bornales: "Good. Let us have fun until the time of departure!" PM PureGrendal: he nods PM Joshua Bornales: Aeravelia raised her arm in excitement. PM PureGrendal: Darkstorm falls ont he floor PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua sighed. "...Well, let him sleep." PM PureGrendal: Darkstorm belches PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua tapped his head. "Hey, you awake?" PM PureGrendal: he pukes a bit PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua was alerted. "Hey!" PM PureGrendal: Everburn: Holds up a sharpie PM Joshua Bornales: "Everburn, can you raise him to the set?" PM PureGrendal: Everburn struggles to lift him PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua helped. PM Joshua Bornales: "Darkstorm, wake up..." PM PureGrendal: he roars PM Joshua Bornales: "There." PM Joshua Bornales: They placed him on the sofa. PM Joshua Bornales: "Dark, try to sit down." PM PureGrendal: he sits PM Joshua Bornales: "Are you all right?" PM Joshua Bornales: hmm PM PureGrendal: he nods PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua gave him a cup of water. PM PureGrendal: he drinks PM Joshua Bornales: "Feeling fine now?" PM PureGrendal: Darkstorm: sort of PM Joshua Bornales: "You should get some rest. You were drunk earlier." PM PureGrendal: he goes to sleep PM Joshua Bornales: Joshua headed out. "Who's with me to the beach?"